


Good Intentions

by sami



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but he means well, snow is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sami/pseuds/sami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow is trying.  Very.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

Snow pauses on the doorstep of Lightning's house, brow furrowing slightly. Something's different - he's been here a million times to visit Serah, when they were dating. The first few times, Lightning always kept him waiting out here. He must have spent hours staring at this door.

Finally he spots it - next to the nameplate Serah's parents had put on the door, a tasteful oval engraved simply 'Farron', someone has put a small wooden square, with a painted border and the word 'Yun' carved in the middle.

Snow frowns. It's a symptom of the greater problem.

He enters without knocking and follows the sound of a news announcer's voice to the living room. Fang is there, watching the report.

"... infestation of Pulsian wildlife at the Bodhum shore," the announcer is saying. "Captain Farron of the Bodhum Security Regiment had this to say."

The image cuts to show Lightning, standing on the pier with her arms folded, looking at the camera with an expression of suppressed irritation. "A small colony of animals from Gran Pulse appears to have survived since the incursion four months ago, and was nesting here at the beachfront. They have all been killed or captured, and no-one was hurt at any point," she says flatly. "Thank you, that's all." She turns and walks briskly away, ignoring the questions the reporters call after her.

"Heh," Fang chuckles. "She's not going to be happy. Today was supposed to be her day off." She looks at Snow. "If you're here to see her, she should be back in a little while."

"Uh, no." Snow clears his throat. "I'm here to see you."

"Me?" Fang picks up the remote and turns off the screen. "Okay. What's up?"

"Well." Snow reminds himself that he has a duty as Lightning's brother-in-law, as one of her only two relatives, to do this. Serah is too intimidated by Fang in any case, enough that she'd tried to talk him out of this, but it has to be done.

"Was there something in particular, or were you just saying hello?" Fang prods, after he spends too long doing so.

"No, there was... Well."

"You said that." Fang arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Snow takes a breath, and starts the speech he'd rehearsed earlier. It had been easier then - unlike Fang, his mirror never looked as if it was silently laughing at him. "You know, Fang, Lightning spent months looking for you. She refused to stop searching until she found you and found a way to release you from crystal."

"Right..." Fang is smiling slightly. Snow presses on.

"Now, obviously she brought Vanille back too, and we were all really glad to see you both."

"Thanks," Fang says drily.

"But since you came back, Vanille's come to visit me and Serah, and she spends time with Sazh and Dajh, and she's visiting Hope right now, isn't she?"

"Yes..." The eyebrow is arching again. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No!" Snow can feel himself reddening slightly. There it is - she's laughing at him, he's sure of it. "No, that's not the problem at all."

"So what is the problem?"

"You and Lightning!" There, he's said it. Fang looks surprised, and then her eyes narrow slightly, but he pushes on regardless. "Look, Fang, I've known Lightning for a really long time, and you have to understand... she doesn't... she isn't..." He takes a breath. "Lightning doesn't... make friends, very much. She works hard and she took care of Serah, and other than that, she was always alone, okay?"

"Okay..."

"And now there's you. I know you and Vanille don't... know many people, these days, or anything like that, but you've been staying here, at Lightning's house, ever since you came back, and it's not... right."

Fang is staring at him, looking perplexed and still, dammit, just that bit amused. "In what way is it not right?" she asks.

Snow huffs. "Fang, I'm pretty sure that Lightning has feelings for you. Feelings more than friendship. And it's not right for you to lead her on, or to take advantage of that. You'll only end up hurting her."

"If I... lead her on." Fang seems to be choosing her words vary carefully. "Because she has feelings for me."

"Right." Snow folds his arms. "She's been through a lot, Fang. A lot. And I don't think -"

"Well, that's obvious," Lightning says, from behind him. "You never do." She punches his arm as she walks past him. Hard. "Idiot."

"Light..." Snow rubs his arm. "I was just -"

"I know what you were 'just'." Lightning is smiling slightly.

"Defending your honour. Keeping you safe from evil Pulse l'Cie who might break your heart," Fang says, smirking, as Lightning drops onto the couch next to her. "He's not very bright, is he?" She wraps an arm around Lightning's shoulders, and Snow can't help but notice how easily his sister-in-law relaxes into the touch.

"No... But my sister likes him, so we're stuck with him," Lightning says. "Snow, go home to your wife. Everything here is fine." She raises one hand to her throat, and touches a piece of jewellery Snow never noticed before, tugging it free from her jacket - a pendant, made of a silver circle that encloses two crystal shapes.

A lightning bolt, and a fang.

He looks at Fang, and sees she has one too - he hadn't noticed it, there with the beaded necklaces she's always worn. His hand goes to his own engagement necklace.

"I, uh." He's blushing, he knows he is. "I think I'll just go."

"Wait." Lightning stands up again and comes to stand in front of him. "You're an idiot, Snow."

"I know." He instinctively flinches as her arms start to move, and hears Fang laugh. But instead of a punch, Lightning hugs him.

"Thanks for caring," she says softly, then raises her voice to normal tones. "But don't do anything like that again."

"Okay, sis." He grins as that gets him a glare.

"Don't push it."

He hurries home to Serah. Knowing the ladies as he does, he's pretty sure that Lightning will never mention this incident again... but Fang will, the next time enough of their friends are around for it to be _really_ embarrassing. 

Sazh had been talking about a reunion for all of them, when Vanille came back from Palumpolum with Hope.

Snow wonders if he can bribe Dajh to fake a cold, or something. It's probably his only chance.


End file.
